The Good, The Bad and The Switched
by bless it be
Summary: A potion's class gone awry. And Hermione and Draco accidently switch bodies. Would anyone find out the truth or can they fool the world? DMHG
1. The Switch

A/N my first HP fic I hope u like it!  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing!  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Ugh. New timetables' mumbled Ron.  
  
'I can't believe we still have Potions with Slytherin. Double,too First thing Monday morning. Just what I need.'  
  
'I'm just glad we don't have Umbridge for Defence against the Dark Arts.' said Harry staring at his right hand.   
  
'I wonder if they have found a replacement for Umbridge yet? I mean that job has got to be cursed. One dead, one lost his memory, one werewolf, one imprisoned in his own trunk for nine months and now one driven to insanity,' said Ron counting on his fingers.  
  
'And oddly enough, the werewolf was the best of the bunch.' said Harry cheerfully. It is good to see Harry happy. He hasn't really been happy since Sirius...   
  
'Yeah. I think I've had enough werewolf talk. I need to go to the libraryto pick up a book before grabbing my Potions stuff.' I stood up and took a last bite of toast before heading off.  
  
The moment I stepped out of the library, I heard an all tooo familiar drawl.  
  
'Hullo, Mudblood.' I turned aroind and took my wand out and pointed it straight at Draco Malfoy's face.  
  
'Leave me alone or I'll curse you. I know alot now. You don't want to anger me.' I stared straight into his cold grey eyes. But her merely smirked the famous Malfoy Smirk. He looked at his watch.  
  
'Class starts in 5 minutes Granger. You don't want to be late now. Snape knows manu curses too. You don't want to anger him.' He turned around and walked away. I checked my watch and indeed there was only 5 minutes left till class. I rushed to the Gryffindor tower and then rushed to the dungeons. I made it before Snape and settled in a spot next to Ron.  
  
'What took you so long?' he whispered.  
  
'I meet Malfoy on the way' I said. 'And he kinda wasted some of my time. What on earth are you doing?' I watched as Ron made slashing motions with his hands. He kept pointing at odd places too.   
  
'Anyway Malfoy is such a stupid git. Strutting around like he owns the place. Stop doing that Ron.' And he did. Which is odd because Ron never listens to me.   
  
'What is wrong with you Ron? And where is Snape? Shouldn't he be here right now?'  
  
'Maybe he is standing right behind you waiting for you to shut your little mouth.' said a very cold voice. Snape's voice. I turned around slowly. Not wanting to look in his eyes.  
  
'Ms Granger. Move your cauldron to the front nextto Mr Malfoy. Ms Parkinsonyou will move here. No buts.' I moved as slowly as possible.  
  
'Ms Granger 20 point from Gryffindor for disrupting my class.' There was no point arguing so I set up my cauldron silently.   
  
'Today we are making an identity potion. This potion will unmask anyone. It allows them to show their true self. Any polyjuice potion cannot defend anyone against this.'  
  
'You will be working in pairs. And fpr the next month you will be brewing this potion. Adding ingredients as you go. And be very very careful.' His eyes flickered at Neville.  
  
'If this potion isn't brewed accuarately it can result to disastorous consequences.'  
  
Snape wrote the ingredients and method on the board. And I looked around to see who I can pair with. Everyone was paired up already.Only Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were left. Not great chocies.   
  
'Wanna work with me?' asked the cold drawl of Draco Malfoy. What?! Did I just hear correctly? Did Malfoy ask me to work with him? I've got to be dreaming. Or nightmaring. Or day maring if there is such a thing. I must have had my mouth hanging open because he said  
  
'If you're afraid of me screwing up the potion I won't. I'm just as good at potions as you are.' And the first time in my life I was speechless. It was true Malfoy is pretty good at potions.  
  
'Look Granger I don't want to work with you as much as you don't want to work with me. But I know we both don't want to work with Pansy Parkinson. SAso let's just grit our teeth and bear it.' He was right. I really don't want to work with Pansy Parkinson. And it's a known fact to the whole female population at Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy was the cutest boy in the whole school. But if his looks had reflected his personality than he would be the ugliest creature alive. Anyway I stopped daydreaming just as Pansy shrieked out  
  
'I don't want to work alone.'  
  
'Ms Parkinson you have to work alone. Mr Finnigan is in the Hospital Wing. and we have odd numbers' said Snape.  
  
'But I want to work with my Draky.' I can jsut hear Malfoy cursing under his breath. Sinking lower and lower into his seat, face all red. A chorus of laughter filled the room.  
  
'Ms Parkinson you will work alone. End of discussion. Now get out the ingredients and the powdered toadstool is at the front of the room. Be very careful it is filled to the brim.'  
  
I slowly got out the ingredients on the list.   
  
' I cut. you measure?' I asked Malfoy. He nodded and we worked silently. No... Shut up, Mudblood or I'm not stupid, mudblood. Just this eerie silence. It's kind of creepy seeing Malfoy so silent.  
  
'1 and 1/16th cup of eye of newt. 2 and 1/18th grams of dried bettle eyes' And he kept muttering that to himself. It is kinda hard to concentrate when he is muttering like that.   
  
'What's left?' he asked. I stared him confused.  
  
'What is the last ingredient left on the list?' he said slowly like he was talking to a five year old.  
  
'Geez Granger and they call you a genius.' He smirked the famous smirk and I felt my cheeks go all red.  
  
'Just the powdered toadstool. I'll go get some.' I walked to the front of the room and returned with a brown paper bag filled to the brim.   
  
'Here it is.' Handing him the filled bag.  
  
'Hey Draky!!!!' screeched Pansy Parkinson and I jumped and let go of the bag. Unfortunately do did Malfoy. And the bag tumbled into the cauldron. Then there was an explosion.   
  
And everything went black....  
  
A/N I'm not sure if they have working watches at hogwarts but in my story they do! Reveiw please! I can take constructive critisism! 


	2. I woke up and it wasn't me

A/N Nothing much to say. Just ... Review!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here but the plot and the witty phrases  
  
.: Draco's POV :.   
  
I woke up with a start. I bolted upright. I looked around at the familiar surroundings of the Hospital Wing. How did I get here? Then I remembered the Potions class. How Parkinson yelled at me just as Granger was handing me the powdered toadstool. The explosion. The blackout. I saw Madam Promfrey heading my way.

'Ahh... Ms Granger. You are up. You can go now if you want.' I looked at her dumbfounded. Did she just call me Granger?   
  
'Ms Granger, You must be hungry. You and Mr Malfoy over there have been out for 6 hours. It's now 4 in the afternoon.' I looked towards the bed she was gesturing to. And I saw my own peaceful asleep face staring back at me.   
  
'Hermione' My head swiveled automatically at that name. And standing at the door of the Hospital Wing was Potty and his faithful sidekick Weasel.   
  
'Can you leave yet? The first day of school is never a first day if you aren't there to tell us off for not doing our homework' said Weasel will a stupid grin on his face. Potty laughed. He obviously found it funny because I didn't.   
  
'Come on. Let's go back to the Gryffindor Common Room.' And I slowed myself to be dragged with them.  
  
'I bet it was that git Malfoy's fault.' Said Weasel. I didn't respond. I was too busy staring at my own reflection in the mirror. Instead of seeing the face of Draco Malfoy, which I've seen for the past 16 years, I see the puzzled face of Hermione Granger. Her bushy brown hair cascaded like waves down my shoulders. Her soft brown eyes staring back at me in confusion. This look almost made her look cute. Almost. If I'm in Granger's body that would mean Granger was in my body asleep in the Hospital Wing. I don't know how this could happen. But whatever Granger did she should be the first to know. So I can't go around telling Potty and Weasel my real identity.   
  
' Mione, what do you think?' yelled Weasel. I turned around.   
  
'Huh?' I jumped back at the sound of Granger's voice escaping my lips.   
  
'Our latest plot to humiliate Malfoy.' Potty explained. Is that how they spend their free time? Plotting to destroy my life and reputation? They are a really sad case. 'Why would you want to destroy Dra- Malfoy's life anyway?' Potty and Weasel stared back at me befuddled.   
  
'You must have really hit you head if you can't remember your worst enemy.' Said Potty.   
  
'Duh, Mione. He made you miss 6 whole hours of school. And it's the first day too. And he caused the explosion.' Added Weasel. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

'Guys. Malfoy had nothing to do with it. It's Pansy Parkinson that deserves the humiliation. She screeched just as Gra – I was giving Drac- Malfoy the powdered toadstool.' I said matter-of-factly. They looked at me.   
  
'Are you OK, Hermione?' asked Potter with a worried look on his face.   
  
'Did you just defend Malfoy?' asked the disgusted tone of Weasel. Duh! You're Granger now Malfoy. You like these losers. I screamed in my mind.   
  
'No.... Noooooo....... Ummmm...... I just think it's time to humiliate the root of the problem.' I said. It seemed to satisfy them.   
  
'Talk to me...' said Weasel with a new found interest. I smirked. 'Well.....'  
  
A/N I might do Harry and Ron's POV sometime soon. So yea..... Please review. And in case any one can't tell, Draco and Hermione have switched bodies.....


	3. You stole my body!

A/N I love reviews!!!!! In these chaps, from Hermione's POV Draco is always referred to as a 'he' even though the whole world thinks Draco is Hermione and vice versa. It might be a little confusing but you'll get it after a while.  
  
Disclaimer: yup I own nothing (  
  
Hermione's POV   
  
I opened my eyes and the first face I saw was mine. I know it sounds like I've been losing my mind. So my instincts took over and I screamed. And it wasn't my usual high-pitched one. This one sounded low pitched and masculine. And the person who looked like me cupped her hand over my mouth.  
  
'What happened? Who are you?' I whispered. I was too scared to say it out loud.   
  
'God. Granger those friends of you are so annoying..'

'Who are you' I asked again.

'I think the better question is Who are you?' I stared at the girl who looks like me.

'What do you mean why does my voice sound like it's a male one?' As I spoke the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. The girl who looked like me handed me a mirror. I stared at it and I found it was not my warm brown eyes like I've been seeing for the past 16 years, but the eyes where cold and grey. Like the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Exactly like the eyes of Draco Malfoy. I examined my other facial features with the mirror. I almost screamed again.   
  
'I must be dreaming or something. This isn't me. I must be dreaming....' I muttered.   
  
'Granger. I can assure you that you aren't dreaming.' Said the girl.

'That must mean you are Malfoy.' I said in a soft whisper.   
  
'Now what do you think?' he said sarcastically. He smirked. Which was completely wrong. It made my face look so evil. So... Draco Malfoy-ish.  
  
'You....You stole my body!' I said out of desperation.   
  
'Oh come on. Do I look that stupid? If I could steal any girls' body I can assure you it won't be yours. Look what I have to work with?' I didn't say anything because it was technically my body.   
  
'What happened?' I asked.

'The potions class. The powdered toadstool. Pansy Parkinson.' Said Malfoy through gritted teeth, smashing his right fist into his left hand.

'What am I going to do?' I started to wail. 'It's the first day of school. This year is important. They are starting to teach us NEWT stuff.'  
  
'I dunno. But we can't tell anyone. I don't want people to know I'm trapped in your body. We need to find that antidote. And then the nightmare will be over.' It didn't sound like much of a plan but it was the only one we had.  
  
'OK then. Tell me the Art of Being Malfoy.' I said. A frown remained on her face.   
  
'Number one, wipe that smile off my face. A Malfoy never smiles. Only smirks.' He instructed. I tried to smirk   
  
'That was a pathetic attempt.' He said smirking.   
  
'Hermione never smirks' I said. 'She is sweet and smiles a lot'   
  
'And arrogant don't forget arrogant' he said. I ignored him and asked  
  
'Where is Harry and Ron?' His eyes wrinkled into a frown.   
  
'Don't even get me started on those dorks.' He said. 'They aren't dorks, you git.'   
  
I said. 'They are my best friends. And if you are me you have to like them.' He smirked.   
  
I smiled. 'Whatever Granger. I liked being me. Now you have to go and ruin my reputation.' I laughed out loud   
  
'It's harder to be me that you think Granger.'   
  
'How hard can it be? You just strut around and put people down. Thinking that you live in some fantasyland where everyone worships you. And kisses your feet.'   
  
The smile disappeared. It was replaced with a very angry look that didn't suit my face.   
  
'Is that what you think of my life?!' He exclaimed. 'Your life must be easy then. All the teachers treat you like God. You have friends who actually care about your well being.' He yelled.   
  
'I got to go.' He said and he left. I must have really hurt him.   
  
I've been in here for several hours. In Malfoy's body and none of his pathetic friends have come to see him. I got and left. In search of Slytherin Common room.  
  
'Draky' shrieked Pansy Parkinson. I groaned and turned around. She grabbed my arm and started leading me away.   
  
'Where are you taking me?' I asked.   
  
'Common room. Duh! Must've hit your head pretty hard.' She giggled in a very high-pitched way which made my eardrums hurt. I tried to shake her hand off my arm but her grip was HARD. We reached a portrait of snakes and Pansy said   
  
'Mudblood' and it swung open. 'Now Draky let's plot to destroy that pretty little Mudblood, Granger's life.'  
  
A/N Reviews please!!!!


	4. The Duel

A/N Reviews I love them. Thanks to all that have reviewed!!! For DarkGoddess17 cause you can update now!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer you know the drill  
  
.: Draco's POV :.   
  
I woke up and looked around. The surroundings were unfamiliar. Then I remembered who I was and why I was here. Stupid Granger.   
  
I changed. And looked in the mirror. Granger's hair was everywhere. I brushed it and it still looked like a bush. I went hunting for gel but gave up after I looked in the cupboard and discovered her feminine hygiene products.  
  
So I walked down to the common room with one of Granger's Advanced Potion's books. When I got there, it was empty. So I settled down on a comfy armchair and started flipping. The Gryffindor Common room was warm. Much warmer than the Slytherin one. I guess the house elves come and light the fires just before dawn. They don't come to the Slytherin Common Room anymore. Not since the time when Goyle started to sleep walking and nearly squashed one.   
  
I kept flipping; reading page after page but none of them was what I was looking for.   
  
'Hermione' said Weasley. I turned around. And standing there was Potter and Weasley.   
  
'Ready for breakfast?' asked Potter.   
  
'Yeah. Sure. Whatever.' I said. I walked out of the portrait hole before they can ask me what was wrong.  
  
When I reached the Great Hall my instincts made me walk to the Slytherin table. But I saw someone sitting in my usual spot. Then I remembered yet again who I was. Hermione was seated between Crabbe and Goyle. Wait... Wait... Did I just call Mudblood, Hermione? I must have lost it.   
  
'Granger.' Shouted Pansy Parkinson across the Hall. I walked towards her and she walked towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Granger get off her seat and started heading towards me.   
  
'Mudblood. Wizards Duel. You and me. Now.' She stared at me expecting me to run off like a startled fowl.   
  
I stood my ground and said 'Empty classroom. Then Pansy nodded and started walked Transfiguration rooms. I followed her. Like I'm I'd be scared of her girly jinxes. But a hand stopped me.  
  
'What are you doing?' hissed Granger.   
  
'Proving I'm not a chicken.' I said smugly.   
  
'You aren't Draco Malfoy anymore. You understand? You are me now. I don't duel during breakfast OK? Actually I don't duel unless it is a life and death situation. 'This is for my own revenge. I'm not about to let Pansy Parkinson make a fool of me. Everyone would laugh at me.'   
  
'So. They will be laughing at me. Me, Hermione Granger. No one knows it is you.'   
  
'I do and I can't live up to my own rep.' I walked away before she can say anything else.   
  
'Ready Parkinson?' I asked.   
  
'You bet.' She said. We both out stretched my arms ready to fire. Just as I heard two someones say   
  
'Ms Granger!' I turned around and saw both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.  
  
'What are you doing, Ms Granger?' asked Professor Snape.   
  
'I believe Ms Granger is in my House, Severus, I'll deal with her.'   
  
'But she did attack one of my students.' Protested Snape.   
  
'I was informed by one of your students that Ms. Parkinson invited Ms Granger to a duel.'  
  
'I'll suggest 50 points off Gryffindor then.' He said in a harsh whisper. And he swept out of the room. I turned to McGonagall.   
  
'Mr Malfoy informed me that it was Ms Parkinson's idea.'  
  
'He did now?' I turned to Granger shaking with anger.  
  
A/N Hope you liked!! Reveiw!!! 


	5. Busted!

A/N Sorry it took so long!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Malfoy gave me a look that totally didn't suit my face. In fact it almost blew our cover.  
  
'Ms Granger. Are you OK?' asked McGonagall. He looked up at her and faked a smile. A very very forced smile.   
  
'Peachy Professor.'   
  
'Alright then Ms Granger. I'm going too give you a night of detention. You will be cleaning all the trophies in the Trophy Room tomorrow night. I want them polished with NO WANDS.' And then she swept off. Then he turned to me.   
  
'What is the matter with you?' he said with clenched teeth. Like he was resisting the urge to punch me.   
  
'What?' I asked.   
  
'I knew Pansy's plan all along. She was too scared to duel you. At least not fairly. She was going to tell Snape all along. She told him that there was going to be something good to see and to be right outside here waiting for it to happen. You should be happy that I went to McGonagall or Gryffindor would have had 50 points taken from them.'  
  
He laughed out loud.   
  
'Like I care what happens about Gryffindor. That little stunt you pulled cost me my years of hard work in building my reputation.'   
  
I stared at him in disbelief.   
  
'You mean your reputation is more important than your life? If Snape saw you start cursing Pansy with anything you would have been on detention for the rest of the year. And what kind of reputation do you have? You are known for destroying people's lives.'   
  
'It is my bad boy reputation. If that was the real you out there dueling, I wouldn't have ran to McGonagall. I would have stayed and laughed and enjoyed the show.' I walked closer to him. It made me feel more threatening.  
  
'If it was the real me out there I wouldn't have dueled!' I said, poking him on every word. He stared at me like he was looking for an excuse. So I continued.   
  
'We made a deal that we would try to act as normal as possible. Duelling is totally out of my character. I would never do that!'   
  
'And I don't run to teachers when these thing happen. That is out of my character!'   
  
'If you didn't agree to duel in the first place, I would have needed to run to the teachers!'   
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
'Look, I'm still in an adjustment period.' He said.   
  
'Adjustment period?! How laughable.' I grabbed his robe and lifted him up.   
  
'Don't you think I'm adjusting?! I'm now stuck in my worst enemy's body with no way out.'   
  
He looked at me with shock and fear frozen on his face. 'What?' I spat. He lifted a finger and pointed shakily towards the door. I turned around and nearly dropped him. I was that shocked.  
  
Standing in the doorway was none other than.....  
  
(A/N I could end here but I'm not that mean!)   
  
Harry Potter.  
  
! Harry's POV !  
  
I can't believe it my own eyes! My best friend and worst enemy   
  
Together   
  
In an empty classroom.   
  
Who knows what this could mean.   
  
When I went in Hermione was pressed against the wall and Malfoy was leaning in real close. Maybe they were about to kiss. I shuddered.   
  
'What on earth are you doing Malfoy?!' he looked at me with shock on his disgusting ferret face. Malfoy didn't say anything.   
  
'How much have you heard Pot... Harry.' Said Hermione in a fake sweet voice. I didn't answer her question.   
  
Instead I said 'Mione what are you doing with this loser? You can do better than him. And why are you in here with him anyway? Remember me and Ron your best friends?'   
  
She didn't answer. She had her fists clenched about to punch me. And she would have if it weren't for Malfoy.   
  
'Excuse us for a moment would you Harry?' Said Malfoy in a really weird voice. And he dragged Hermione into a corner.  
  
A/N how bout I end it here? OK I'll end it here. Read and Review if I get 10 reviews for this chap I'll write the next one! 


	6. Talk about word spreading fast

A/N Sorry long time no update! Read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing. talk about depressing :(  
  
.: Draco's POV :.  
  
'Malfoy we can't tell Harry. ' sad Granger in a matter-of -fact tone. 'I can't let him know that I'm in your body. He wouldn't even believe me'  
'You're stupid friend thinks we are dating! I'm not letting him think that.' I said. I knew I was being very stubborn. 'Look Malfoy now is not the time to think of your reputation. I've have been in your stupid body for less than 24 hours and we've already nearly been busted..twice! If they don't think we are dating what other excuse are we going to come up with? Especially since we will be spending so much time together trying to learn each other's character. We are bound to be caught. Besides I think it is better to give them the one-off excuse so they don't ask anymore questions. And we don't need to make up any more lame excuses'  
'N-O. No Granger. Which part of that do you not understand'  
'Stop thinking about your rep! There is more at stake than your stupid little hating mudbloods reputation'  
'Did you just say Mudblood?' I asked in surprise.  
'Worry about that later. Do we lie to Harry or not'  
'I believe I have made myself clear Granger. NO'  
'Why not. No one would even care'  
'My dad would. He would kill me if he found out'  
'IF he found out. But he won't.' she said. 'You don't think the first thing Pansy would do when she finds out is owl my dad? My dad would murder me'  
'I'm in your body remember? When worse comes to worse he would only kill me not you'  
'Watever. I'll rather your stupid little friend know about the truth than my dad think I'm dating a Muggle-born'  
'No I can't let Harry know I stuffed up a potion'  
'How about you say you stuffed up the potion and I'm just taking revenge?' A look of confusion crossed her face.  
'You mean tell Harry that Malfoy stuffed up th epotion and Hermione is taking revenge'  
'Yeah... Come on Hermione. Please. I really don't want the school thinking we are dating'  
A look of surprise crossed her face. At first I wasn't sure why she was so surprised then I realized. I had called her Hermione. Not Mudblood. Not Granger. Hermione. I blushed and looked down avoiding her eyes. 'Fine let's go and explain it to Harry.'  
  
!Harry's POV!  
After a really long discussion between 'Mione and Malfoy they walked over to me. 'OK Pot...Harry here is the truth.....' began Hermione.  
'We are dating!' blurted out Malfoy.  
'WHAT?!' yelled Hermione and me.  
Malfoy smiled sheepishly. And Hermione gave him a menacing look. I backed away before any wands were pulled out and rushed to tell Ron.  
  
Hermione's POV I know Malfoy would kill me if I lied but I just couldn't tell the straight truth to Harry. I could see it in his face. He turned bright red. 'Why did you just do that?' he said through clenched teeth.  
'I. Couldn't. I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell Harry the truth.' I dropped my head avoiding Malfoy's eyes. 'I thought we had an agreement.' he said. 'I couldn't tell him. I can't tell him the truth.' Malfoy stormed off with a very angry look on his face.  
  
The truth was if I had told Harry about the fact that I had stuffed a potion, so much that I had ended up in Malfoy's body, he wouldn't have believed me anyway. He would have laughed it off and he walked off with Malfoy thinking he is me.  
I know it was very selfish of me to ignore our agreement completely and say what I wanted to. I know Malfoy is really annoyed and angry at me. Now that I do think about it, Malfoy's dad would not only kill him but torture him before it.  
  
Oh God what am I going to do?  
  
!Harry's POV!  
I couldn't believe what I had just heard. While they were giving each other a staring contest, I slipped away before they can notcie. I rushed to to find Ron. Though he won't be particualary happy about it. Last summer he said....  
  
Flashback  
'Hey Harry I've got to tell you something.' said Ron his cheeks flushing redder than his hair.  
'What?' said Harry knowing that serious tone of voice and immediately stopped polishing his broom for the 5th million time. 'I have a crush.' Harry stared at Ron intently. Ron was fidgeting. He was standing still. And he was looking at his feet.  
'So... Who is it'  
Ron blushed fantically. Now his face was 10 times the colour of his hair. He mumbled something.  
'Speak up Ron. I can't hear you'  
'Hermione. I have a crush on Hermione'  
End of Flashback  
  
'Oof.' said Ron falling to the ground as I smashed into him. 'Watch it mate'  
'Sorry. Didn't see you there'  
'I noticed. Where were you all morning. I wanted to get some training before Quiddich season started'  
'I....I.... Never mind. Let me go grab my broom'  
I couldn't bring myself to tell him the fact that Hermione is now dating his mortal enemy. But I do have to tell someone. And I know the perfect person.....  
  
#Ginny's POV#  
I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room by myself studying for my Potions Quiz. I was never good at Potions. Mostly it was Hermione that kept me from failing. But I tried to look for her today but I couldn't find her. So I had to study by myself. Just when I was getting comfy in the nice armchair in front of the fire place, Harry came rushing in through the portrait hole. I no longer have a crush on Harry. He made it pretty obvious to me that he only wanted me to be a sister he never had. And I'm cool with that. It's like I have an extra brother.  
'Ginny I need to talk to you.' I put the potions book down and looked at him. He had a very serious look on his face. 'What's wrong?' I asked sensing something wrong.  
'It's about Ron'  
'Is he hurt?' I asked a bit worried.  
'Not yet but he will be'  
'What do you mean'  
'I'm not meant to tell anyone but I've got to tell you. Ron has a crush on Hermione. And I found out this morning that Hermione is going out with .... brace yourself...... Draco Malfoy.' I gasped. 'But...But.... Hermione hates Malfoy.' I was so confused. I never thought in a million years that Hermione would go out with Malfoy.  
'Yeah. But Malfoy told me. And Malfoy won't be caught dead with a Muggle- born. Yet this morning they were in a classroom. Very close'  
Harry told me everything about this morning. I sat there listening. When he finished, I just sat there staring. 'Does Ron know?' I asked. Harry shook his head. 'I couldn't tell him'  
'So... what are we going to do.' I asked.  
  
-Random third person-  
Little did Ginny know that Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil had heard everything that they had just said.  
  
The next morning when Draco and Hermione walked through the door into the Great Hall everyone stopped talking loudly. And just stared. Then the whispering began. As Hermione walked to the Slytherin table, she heard stuff like:  
'Did you know Draco is dating Mudblood Granger'  
'I can't believe they are going out.'  
  
When Draco sat down at the Gryffindor table, everyone was staring at him. Everyone but Ron.  
'Where is Wea...Ron?' he asked.  
'He heard the news Hermione. And then he passed out. He is in the Hospital Wing.'  
  
A/N okie Review. I didn't get that 10 reviews last time and I want them this time!!! 


End file.
